


The Pieces Of Us

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for @spnabobingo and also for @ilostmyshoe-79‘s Sweet Emotions Challenge. My prompt was Wincest and “hard”. Dean and Sam are trying to fix the Colt, but there’s something more important that needs fixing.Square filled: The Colt





	The Pieces Of Us

The atmosphere in the car was thick with tension, and Dean could feel it thumping in the veins at the side of his head, producing a headache that he wanted gone. Sam was sulking, curled up in on himself in the corner of the passenger seat; he looked so small like that, like he didn’t reach past six feet tall or three feet wide. It made Dean want to protect him, want to cover him from the foulness of the world they lived in.

Unfortunately, part of that foulness was him, and he couldn’t protect Sam from that.

A part of the eldest Winchester made him wish he’d left his little brother in Stanford. Made him wish he’d found a better way for Sam to carry on. But after nine years, being together was all they had. Sam had lost one Alpha - and he’d lost Dean too many times - he might not survive another loss.

The lit up sign to Barcroft, a small town on the east coast of Michigan, and Dean put his foot down a little harder on the gas. He wanted to get out of this small space, find what they were looking for, and return home. Then he and Sam could sort out the mess between them. All they had to do was find Samuel Colt’s illegitimate descendant and get her to fix the damn gun.

Sunlit Rest was the first motel with a vacancy sign that blinked in the dying light of the chilly September night. There was a parking spot large enough for the Impala thankfully, and Dean parked up, climbing out of the car before Sam had even moved. Like the younger Winchester was just going through the motions, he dragged himself out of his seat, begrudgingly following a step or two behind his brother.

“Two queens,” Dean gruffled requested, not making eye contact with the motel owner. The guy handed over a set of keys, drawing the details of the deposit, to which Dean gave a nod, his concentration on his brother beside him. Sam had his hands buried in his pockets, cuddling himself with his coat. His eyes were on the floor, and his chin jutted out at an angle - he was grinding his teeth again.

The motel owner finished his well-rehearsed speech, and Dean paid on the card of Mr Sergio Capper, before walking out, Sam following behind like a scolded puppy.

“You gonna be like this all night?” Dean snapped, thrusting the keys into the door of room number seven with more force than necessary. He waited for Sam to trudge into the room before slamming the door, rounding on the Omega with fury in his eyes. “Dammit, Sam, this is getting old.”

Sam didn’t say anything, but his fists were curled at his sides now, his bottom lip trembling with rage. “Fuck you, Dean,” he responded, his voice high pitched with emotion. Then he turned, storming into the dingy bathroom and the door shut with resounding bang that made Dean flinch.

For a second, he wanted to run at the door, apologize, kick it down, put Sam in his place, tell him he was sorry and cuddle, or fuck him until he begged for forgiveness. His entire body shook with tension, before he backed away, letting his anger force his footsteps into the concrete with loud stomps. He walked until his breathing stopped being so heavy, until he was standing outside of a bar that looked more dive than distinguished establishment.

The wooden porch planks creaked noisily as Dean stepped onto them, and he moved through the swinging saloon doors that were way out of character for the rest of the building, before scanning the room for any threat. It was instinctive, and when he realized that the only patrons of this place were a couple looking lost, two older gentlemen playing poker, and the bartender, he relaxed.

Sliding up to the bar, he picked a stool, listening as the bartender cleaned a glass and gave directions to the lost couple. They looked terrified of their surroundings, although the dark-skinned woman behind the bar didn’t seem too bothered by it. She wasn’t old - in fact, she looked slightly too young to be running a dive bar like this, and Dean couldn’t help but rake his eyes over her curves, licking his lips slightly.

She turned to him, arching a thin eyebrow, the corner of her mouth twitching up slightly. The couple were looking at a map now, tapping things out on their cellphones. Dean’s eyes jerked upwards, abandoning the length of her legs to focus his gaze on her face. “Sweetheart, you checking out the goods, or can I get you a drink?” she asked, looking amused.

Dean exhaled, not noticing that he’d been holding his breath, and he forced a friendly smile onto his face, adding a dash of smoulder. “I’ll have a bourbon, darlin’,” he replied, winking at her and she giggled, a tinkering pleasant sound that made him smile more.

“Oh honey, you can have the bourbon, but don’t go looking for no action round here.” She turned away, reaching up to grab a glass from the top shelf, and Dean spotted a tattoo covering the exposing skin of her lower back. He couldn’t quite make out the design, and she turned to block off his view as she picked up a bottle of bourbon from under the bar. This gave him a view of her breasts, and he felt his cock swell in his pants.

Her eyes were hard when she stood straight, unscrewing the bottle of bourbon and pouring him a glass.

“You can stop thinkin’ along them lines right now, Dean WInchester,” she murmured quietly, pushing the glass towards him. “I know what you’re here for, an’ it ain’t the path to happiness. You got an Omega.” Dean’s eyes narrowed, his arousal dissipated and suspicion took its place. His fingers reached around his waist to his gun, and the bartender cocked her hip, shaking her head. “That ain’t a good idea either, sugar.”

“How do you know my name?” he demanded, gritting his teeth together. The woman smiled, holding up one finger.

“Give me a second, an’ I’ll be right with ya.” She turned away, back to the couple, smiling at them brightly. “So, y’all know which way you’re going now, right?” The couple looked up, seemingly less lost, and nodded their thanks. “Y’all be careful now. Weather ain’t too grand, and y’all don’t wanna end up in a ditch.” They thanked her again, and left, scurrying through the swinging door into the night. The two men in the corner didn’t even blink, continuing their game.

The bartender slid back along to him, leaning one bare elbow on the counter and shaking her hair back over her shoulder. She waited, watching him with one eyebrow delicately raised above the other, her almond eyes regarding him coolly.

“How do you know my name?” Dean repeated, and the woman smiled, dimples in her cheeks making her face that much rounder.

“Well, Dean Winchester. I know a lot about you,” she replied, picking up the bottle of bourbon, unscrewing it again, and chugging directly from the bottle. Her lips puckered around the bottle, and Dean stared, swallowing thickly. “Like the fact that you’re looking for another, when you’re spoken for.”

She wasn’t giving him a straight answer, and it made his guard come up even more. “How?”

There was a pause as she regarded him, and he waited patiently, although his finger itched for the metallic security of his gun. With a sigh, she shook her head. “My name is Marlie. And I knew you were comin’ to town.”

Dean’s jaw went slack, and he pushed back on his stool a little. “Marlie Constance?” he asked, tilting his head, and she nodded. “ _You’re_  Samuel Colt’s illegitimate great-great-great-granddaughter?”

Marlie chuckled at that. “You seem shocked. Were you not expecting me to be this hot?”

Was this girl a mind-reader? Dean cleared his throat, tipping his glass up against his lips and swallowing the sharp liquid, before turning his attention back to her. “I wasn’t expecting to walk into a dive, and find you serving tourists.”

She shook her head, smiling widely. “I don’t serve tourists, sweetheart. I serve hunters.” Tipping the bottle towards the two men in the corner, they looked over and nodded. “Jim and Kristoff. Hunters. You just turned up on a quiet night is all, but I guess that’s fortunate for you.” She leaned over the bar, refilling his glass. “I know what it is you seek.” Dean frowned, and Marlie turned away again. “Did you bring the pieces with you?”

Dean blinked, shaking his head dumbly. Marlie sighed, shaking her head. “I can’t say I was looking to find you running a bar in the middle of nowhere. We didn’t have a whole lot to go on, sweetheart.” He looked down at his drink, sighing. “I was just lookin’ for a place to clear my head.”

“Runnin’ from him won’t help,” Marlie contributed, picking up some dirty glass and moving along the bar to put them in the dishwasher. “Your Omega needs you, Dean.”

“Okay, this is a little creepy. You a psychic or something?”

She laughed, full throated, her head flung back and her long hair cascading over her shoulders. “Not quite,” she explained, the smile lingering on her full lips. “I can pick up on what you’re projecting. And right now, Dean Winchester, you’re projecting a lot.” Leaning forward, she propped her elbows on the bar. “Bring me the pieces of the Colt. I’ll dig out Samuel’s journal and we’ll get the weapon you need fixed. But it’s not the pieces of the gun you need, Dean.”

He couldn’t help it; the words tumbled out before he could stop them. “I don’t know how to fix us,” he whispered, feeling helpless and lost. It was wrong - he should be the strong one, the one who protected his brother, his Omega. But he didn’t know what he could do to make it up to the one he’d let down so badly.

Marlie gave him a sympathetic smile, reaching over to take his hand. “You do, Dean. You just gotta take that last step. Being Sam’s Alpha is gonna be hard, hell, being anyone’s Alpha is hard.” There was a sadness to her voice that made him look up with a frown, and she drew her hand away, clasping the necklace around her throat. It was a locket, larger than the little ones you’d pick up normally, and the sadness stretched to her eyes as she looked at him. “You’re frightened he won’t survive losing you again, then you gotta make sure you’re not pushing him away.”

Dean looked down at that, contemplating her words, knowing that she was right. Sam needed him, all of him, not just the parts Dean thought were best.

“Go home,” Marlie ordered softly, lifting her shoulders. “Bring me the pieces tomorrow night. Spend your time with your Omega. Stop hiding from him.”

*****

Sam was on the bed when Dean trudged through the motel room door, aimlessly flicking through channels on the television. Dean noticed immediately that his bag was on the other bed, separate from his brother, and his heart cracked a little, knowing Sam was still angry with him. The other man barely offered him a hello when he walked in, and Dean couldn’t help but sigh a little at the tension he could already feel between them.

“I found the girl,” he offered, and Sam grunted. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Dean sat on the end of Sam’s bed, deliberately blocking his view of an infomercial. “Sam -”

“I’m not fighting with you again,” Sam muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest. The movement sent a fresh wave of scent in Dean’s direction, and he realized that Sam’s heat was due. No wonder he’d been extra cranky, but Dean knew better than to voice that aloud.

“I don’t wanna fight,” Dean replied, trying to appear a little softer, more open to him. “I… I guess… look I’m no good with words, you know that -”

“You were plenty good with them when you told me to drop the subject and never mention it again,” Sam interrupted, glaring at him. “I think your exact words were “it’s not gonna fucking happen, so give it a goddamn rest”.” He sat up a little straighter, not taking his eyes off of the Alpha in front of him. “Why can’t you just admit that you’re waiting for another Alpha to come along and take me off your hands?”

Dean’s bottom lip dropped - he’d never even considered that was how Sam felt. “Sam… I’m not.” Sam opened his mouth to argue again, but Dean held up a hand. “Would you just let me speak?” The Omega fell silent, looking at his brother with those wide, kaleidoscope eyes. Dean sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not waiting for someone to take you away. God, Sammy, that’s the last thing I want.”

“Then why do you keep refusing me?” Sam asked, his voice pitiful. “Dean, we’ve been through everything together. I don’t know why you don’t -”

It was Dean’s turn to interrupt, and he blurted the words out before he could rein them in. “Because if I lost you again, it would kill me, and I wasn’t strong enough to go through that with a permanent bond between us.” He sucked in a breath, dodging Sam’s eyes for a moment as he tried to process his own thoughts. “When you died the first time, it nearly killed me. Then it kept happening. We kept being separated, by death or…” It was unspoken, but both of them knew what he meant.  _Ruby. Amelia. Lisa._  “We kept each other alive during heats, during ruts, but… other than that…”

“We weren’t just keeping each other alive, Dean,” Sam whispered softly, and Dean wanted to crawl into his baby brother’s arms and never leave. “I love you. You know that.”

The three words were rarely spoken between them. They showed their love how all Winchesters did; with gestures, actions, anger, violence and sex. Dean could count on his hands the amount of times he’d told Sam he loved him, but he’d be counting for a millennia all the ways he’d shown him. There was no doubt that he loved him, no doubt that he’d walk into the flames of hell with him.

He just didn’t know if he could do it, knowing that Sam carried his mark, that he was bound to him, body and soul. Losing one would destroy the other.

“All I’ve ever wanted was to be yours. Not just during my heat, during your rut. I wanna be the one you turn to for everything.” Sam lowered his voice, looking away. “I don’t wanna share you with random bar chicks, with other people who don’t deserve you.”

“Sammy,” Dean soothed, finally mustering the courage to crawl up the bed to his brother. “Sam, my sweet boy, I… not a single one of them would ever replace you. And I’ve been a fucking idiot for putting you through this. For refusing this.”

There was a spark in Sam’s eyes at that, and he eagerly reached for the Alpha, fisting his hands in the collar of Dean’s jacket. “Dean…” Their noses grazed together, and Dean groaned at the heat coming off of his brother in waves. “Please, I’m begging…”

“I know,” Dean breathed, pressing his lips against Sam’s in a chaste kiss as he struggled to shift his jacket from his shoulders. “I know, I know.”

Sam whined as Dean pushed him down so his back was flat against the mattress. There was a moment where the older man had to stop, had to drink in the gorgeousness of his needy Omega - because Sam had always been his, mark or not. For a second, Dean couldn’t even grasp at the reasons he’d put this off for so long.

“I’m gonna fix this,” he murmured, pressing open mouthed kisses along Sam’s jaw, down his throat to the hollow underneath his Adam’s apple. “Gonna fix us.”

“Need it,” Sam panted, reaching for Dean with blind hands, uncaring where he touched him, just needing the physical contact. Dean grunted, hooking his fingers in Sam’s waistband, dragging his pants down his thighs. His cock was already hard and leaking, and Dean paused to lick at the tip of it, before removing Sam’s pants entirely. Sam made a little sound of pleasure, a strangled half-gasp that made Dean’s own dick stand to attention in his pants.

Throwing the trousers away from the bed, Dean dropped to his elbows, pushing Sam’s thighs up to expose his hole. The Omega whimpered, fresh scent coming off of him, and god, he smelled so close to heat. The air was thick with him, clouding Dean’s mind of any cognitive thought, and he leaned in closer, pushing his nose between Sam’s cheeks, flicking his tongue over his brother’s slicked entrance. A strangled noise left Sam’s lips, and it only spurred Dean on.

Thrusting his tongue in the pliant Omega, he relished each twitch and mewl the other man made, feasting on him until Sam’s legs were shaking. Pulling back, Dean pushed two fingers into him, watching as his upper body writhed, his fingers clenching in the sheets at either side.

But Dean wanted him bare. Naked and slick underneath him. Dean wanted everything Sam had, and to give him everything he didn’t.

“Clothes off,” Dean growled, his order immediately obeyed as he withdrew his fingers from Sam’s ass, and the Omega scrambled to rip off the rest of his clothing. Standing back from the bed, Dean shed his own clothes, manhandling Sam onto his back again, before leaning over him, their cocks pressing together between their bodies. Sam’s pupils were blown, his mouth parted with his harsh breathing, and his skin was a deliciously flushed shade of pink that matched the tint of his swollen cock.

“De,” Sam whined, using the name he’d had for his brother since he could talk. “Need it.”

“I know,” Dean responded, repeating what he always did. “You can have it,” he added, earnestly, like he needed Sam’s approval over and over. “You can have all of me, Sam.”

It wasn’t just the mark, or the act of marking. Giving an Omega his mark meant a deeper connection, one deeper than the already profound knowledge they had of each other. There would be no hiding from Sam, and Sam wouldn’t be able to hide from him. It was terrifying, and wonderful, and Dean suddenly wanted to know all of it, despite his fears that Sam would reject him when he could see everything his brother truly was.

“Please,” came the Omega’s mewl, and Dean crashed his mouth against Sam’s, fisting their cocks together, using slow, purposeful strokes that made the younger male’s body shudder even more. “Inside me, Alpha,” Sam cried, arching his back, exposing his beautiful throat in submission.

Dean couldn’t wait, and he released his hold on both their cocks, positioning himself at Sam’s slick hole, easing in the first couple of inches. He was always so tight, but so fucking wet, and Dean couldn’t help but moan at the feel of Sam’s body sucking him in. Sam’s hands were on his ass, urging him forward, greedily demanding everything his brother had to give.

When Dean’s hips came flush with Sam’s ass, both of them groaned, and the elder Winchester let his weight drop a little more, desperate to be as close to Sam as he could. Sam nipped at his jaw, nuzzling into him, and Dean twitched inside him, making him yelp.

“You’re gonna do it, yeah?” Sam pleaded, and Dean sucked in a breath. “Gonna mark me?”

A primal snarl left Dean’s lips, and he nodded, drawing his hips back a little way before slamming home, his entire body alight with arousal and need for his Omega. Sam responded in exactly the way he always did - he spread himself wide for his brother, his Alpha, letting him take what he needed. Slick ran down the crack of his ass, and coated Dean’s balls but neither of them cared about the mess.

“Please, Dean, please.” Sam kept repeated the words, impatient for his touch, his bite, his mark for all to see. Dean growled, trying to concentrate, but with the way Sam flexed around him, his greedy little Omega hole demanding more and more… he didn’t have much in the way of control when Sam was like this.

“Want my mark, Sammy?” Dean asked, although he knew the answer, and Sam nodded rapidly, tears pooling the corners of his eyes. “Fuck, so tight, so fucking perfect, like always.” He leaned in closer, nosing at Sam’s throat, scraping his teeth over the spot where everyone would see his claim. For years, he’d been Sam’s Alpha without being entirely there, and now, that was going to change.

Sam came first, thick, warm spurts of come coating his stomach and Dean’s, but the older male wasn’t far behind, slamming into his brother with enough force to bang the headboard against the wall. The cry of pleasure Sam gave tipped Dean over the edge, and the second his cock swelled, his knot catching on Sam’s rim, he bit down, breaking the surface of the skin just above where Sam’s pulse beat rapidly.

Another cry, and Sam was coming undone all over again, the combination of the bite and the feel of Dean’s cum filling him thick and fast too much. He was almost sobbing, and when Dean felt the corresponding bite on his own throat, his first instinct was panic, before Sam’s natural calming influence spread through his veins like lapping waves on a beach.

This was what it felt like to truly belong.

Dean hadn’t felt much peace - even death hadn’t brought that for him - but now, wrapped in his brother’s, his Omega’s arms, locked together like one being, he could feel it.

“I love you,” he whispered, releasing his hold on Sam’s neck, as the younger did the same. There was a different look in Sam’s eyes when he stared at his Alpha, a twitch of a smile on his lips. “I’m sorry, Sam. I should have done this a long time ago.”

“You were scared,” Sam replied, understanding. After all, he could feel it now. He could feel the terror that his brother felt at the possibility of ever letting him down, of rejection, of losing everything. And he understood perfectly. He offered Dean a larger smile, cupping his face. “You don’t have to be any more.”

Dean smiled back, rubbing the tip of his nose against Sam’s, sighing peacefully. Marlie had been right, and he’d make sure to thank her when he returned with the Colt. The gun seemed insignificant now - while Dean had known before that him and Sam together could face anything down, now he was absolutely positive about it.

With his Omega, his brother, by his side, Dean felt like he could face the armies of hell and more.

But right now?

He was content.

*****

Marlie stepped out into the breaking dawn, wrapping her arms around herself. It was chilly, despite the sun peeking over the horizon, but she couldn’t help feeling like she had a song in her heart. She’d been expecting to see Dean Winchester, of course. She’d just never expected how broken he was.

She only hoped now, that the Alpha finally accepting what was meant to be, would save him from the heartache that had befallen her.


End file.
